


Delphi

by b0ywife



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0ywife/pseuds/b0ywife
Summary: Watch my story, O91 asked. The bunny came, and then a cute girl with white hair and a sad story. O91 would recognize that face anywhere, for once she, they had it.
Relationships: Charlote Wiltshire & O91, Charlotte Wiltshire/O91
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Delphi

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 5am, be nice. I took a look and it seemed decent enough.
> 
> also, that pic kinda inspired me lol

The little bunny was the first one to come in. She, they, they weren't sure anymore, but Charlotte O91 ignored the boy's presence until another Charlotte appeared. Oh, so they, she was going to watch the story of another Charlotte. It never happened before, that they remembered.

They left the bunny on the library and put her on a house. A fun house, a bit scary, a bit dangerous, but Charlotte will always be fine if the story didn't end. Charlotte got hurt a few times with her bears, and throwing herself on the fire like the silly careless Charlotte always do. But she kept going after the bunny, trying to find him, meeting a small Freya that lived there. O91 just watched, and let her watch everything.

Then little Charlotte finally got out, and found the television with the library, where something very sad happened with the bunny. But a Frei helped the girl out, suggesting she entered another channel. O91 would have sighed if she could.

O91 saw her dealing with the dangerous Freya. Her heart squeezed, but something, someone arrived and helped. The Charlotte inside her was possessed and killed the Freya, saving the bunny and herself. She got so, so sad afterwards. O91 wanted to hug her, to know what happened, but she could only observe, only show the past.

She showed her people, the Pythia race, and how they destroyed themselves. She managed to contact the girl by one of her children before the child died. Time was ending.

The girl wore an executioner mask, and looking at her face directly was so different than anything else. A soft look, a gentle smile, and she wanted to see her again, she wanted to save her child even though the child couldn't be saved. A good girl.

Finally they could talk, but there wasn't much time. In the end, Charlotte couldn't go back home. O91 was growing to like her a lot, so they decided to help. The girl put her hands on the screen. Even with the screen, they were warm hands, sweet hands, and if 091 could hold them forever, they would. 091 put their hands on the screen too.

It was a miracle. The girl died, but O91 would not let her take the fate of every other Charlotte out there. This small girl, this little one, this Charlotte Wiltshire was theirs. This girl took them inside her heart. They held hands, and the oracle, the fake god took her world entirely to inside the television that was growing empty.

O91 turned into Charlotte Wiltshire, and Charlotte turned into O91, the Oracle. They were together. They were one. It wasn't like with O91's children, mixing memories and thoughts like crazy. It was like an embrace. Like intimate kisses that touched the soul. Together, they said goodnight to the dying world, and said good morning to the new television world, without its old atoms and planets and stars, with Charlotte's Wiltshire's world's own atoms and black holes and life replacing it.

O91 fell asleep with a smile, satisfied, to never ever wake up again. It was okay, this little Charlotte was there, holding her inside like a treasure, this Charlotte was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> i would post more O91 and Charlotte content in this fanfic, but what about if i filled the fandom with their fanfics? ikr, great idea. please do help me and sink in this ship with me.


End file.
